Fate Willed It To Be So
by MissPond7
Summary: What if all the old members of Glee Club and one Shelby Corcoran moved into the same block of apartments in New York. What are the odds? What drama is bound to ensue?
1. Chapter 1 Shelby and Beth

What if all the old members of Glee Club and one Shelby Corcoran moved into the same block of apartments in New York. What are the odds? What drama is bound to ensue?

**A/N hey everyone, hope you like this story, at first we'll just be getting a general picture of everyone's lives then later we'll find out why everyone moved and then everything will tie together i guess. Be warned, everything could suddenly change, this is just my plan.**

Chapter 1- Shelby and Beth- number 25- Cabrini boulevard apartments, Manhattan

**Part 1- Shelby**

The tune of Don't Rain on My Parade filled Shelby Corcoran's room as her alarm clock flashed 6:30am at her. She pulled back her Ivory doona; she had only been able to pull it out of her closet after the move as she wanted it to stay white and before now Beth would've had other plans. She reached out and turned off her alarm, sitting up she looked around the nearly empty room. It held only a bedside table, a bed, an alarm clock and about six boxes, waiting to be unpacked. Unpacking, definitely the worst part of moving.

Shelby stood up and picked up her iPod, making her way over to her ensuite bathroom. She put her iPod on shuffle and turned on the hot water in the shower, satisfied once the room filled with steam she turned the cold water on slightly and set the timer on her iPod, it would have to interrupt the music at some stage. She stepped into the shower and felt her muscles relax, five minutes later the timer went off, interrupting Tonight, from Westside story. Shelby sighed and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. Just another day of unpacking. She left her bathroom once her hair was perfectly in place and checked her clock again. 7:00 am, yep it was definitely time to get Beth up.

Shelby walked through the eerily empty hallway, making a mental note to unpack some photos soon and entered a bedroom that was almost as bare as her own; the main difference was that the walls were painted a sunny yellow. She looked at the alarm clock; Beth had forgotten to set it as per usual. Shelby turned on the light and went over to her daughter, she shook her shoulders gently. "Bethy, time to get up." She said gently. "So early," Beth grumbled as her mother pulled her doona away from her. "Come on, get up," Shelby said louder this time, when that didn't succeed she opted for. "If you get up we can go to the cafe across the road for breakfast." Now that always worked.

Satisfied that her daughter was awake, Shelby went back to her ensuite bathroom to apply a layer of makeup. She called through the house, "Beth, I'm not starting my new job next week, today we're unpacking and tomorrow we need to go down to your new school." Shelby called.

**Part 2- Beth**

Beth slowly dragged herself out of bed, motivated by the promise of going out for breakfast. She made her way out of her room and to the bathroom across the hall, she washed her face and cleansed her skin quickly then pulled her hair back into a high pony tail, curled at the end. She dressed quickly in a floral top and a pair of old jeans. Unpacking, what fun.

Beth heard her mother call out from the other side of the apartment, something about schools, unpacking and work. "Aw, not the school," she complained. "It's bad enough that i start at my new school the day before i turn thirteen." She complained. Of course this had no affect on her mother, she didn't expect it to and she wasn't going to pull the adoption card for something as small as this so she simply followed her mum out the door of the apartment and across the road to get breakfast.

Beth sat down with her mother at a small table by the window, Shelby may not be her biological mother but she was still great and Beth got to see Quinn and Puck quite often anyway. Beth picked up her menu and looked down it as her mother said, "Don't pick the most expensive thing on the menu, please." Beth smiled at her mother, "of course not!"


	2. Chapter 2 puck and quinn

Chapter 2- Puck and Quinn- number 20- Cabrini boulevard apartments, Manhattan

**Part 1- Puck**

Puck awoke happily, he turned on his side a little and saw that Quinn was still fast asleep next to him, her short blonde hair contrasting with the pillow, she was so beautiful. He looked across the room to the door of their ensuite, they had only finished unpacking yesterday and had been here for about a week. Hanging on the door was his dressing gown, she had no idea what was hidden in th pocket, she also had no idea about the dinner Puck had planned in the dining room, or all the flowers he was having delivered. Itwould be Quinn's first day of her new job, Puck wasn't starting his until the next day and he had a huge surprise planned for Quinn when she got home. Quinn hadn't talked to her father in years so instead Puck had asked Quinn's mother if he could marry her daughter.

Puck glanced at the clock quickly, Quinn wouldn't have to be awake for another hour or so yet and the flowers were being delivered in three hours. There was another thin Quinn didn't know. Beth had begged to be there when Puck proposed so would be arriving at 6pm, around the time Quinn would be home. That reminded him, he had to text Beth the address, Shelby would probably already be awake so he texted her instead, she would be dragging Beth out of bed in an hour or so and cold give her the address then, she would be the one driving anyway, or so he thought.

Puck pulled out his phone and texted Shelby, we live at, number 20, Cabrini boulevard apartments, Manhattan. When the reply comes back Puck is frozen, It says, we moved into number 25 yesterday, Beth and I. He knew who we, was but it was just so, so, he couldn't even think of a word. A loud beeping cut through his thoughts as Quinn's alarm went off, he needed to reset that thing so he could plug in her iPod, it was just so annoying!

**Part 2- Quinn**

Quinn woke up to her beeping alarm, gosh it was annoying. She was about to get out of the bed when she noticed Puck sitting on the edge, frozen. "Puck, Puck, are you okay?" Quinn asked. His only response was to pass her his phone. She too froze, we moved into number 25 yesterday, Beth and I. They were only a floor above where she sat now.

Quinn quickly shook herself out of her trance, she would deal with this later, she was starting her new job at the law firm today. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, trying to shake the thought that her daughter was just above her, and made two cups of steaming coffee. She carried one in to puck, drank her own and then disappeared into their walk in wardrobe to get her clothes for work, her new uniform, before having a shower.

By the time she had finished her shower, dried her hair, brushed her teeth and applied her make-up Puck had unfrozen himself and was pacing in the kitchen repeating one phrase to himself. "What are we going to do?" "Hey, we'll figure it out." Quinn said gently. "I have to go to work, i'm taking the car." She said. She kissed her boyfriend of five years goodbye. They had started dating when they crossed paths six years after high school. They had both grown up but Quinn still kept her face of stone.

**Hey everyone. You like? i'm sorry the chapters are so short.**


End file.
